Protective
by pluie du nord
Summary: Under a pile of kitchenware, Yao's first thought was to contact Kiku. China/Japan; established relationship; Kplus for BL and copious amounts of fluff; oneshot.


Wow, for my first two fics, I got a fair amount of reviews/favs! Thanks, guys! This pairing is pretty obscure, so even three reviews on both fics (the first two I've ever published, at that) is pretty great. I'm glad you like what I do, and it inspires me to write more.

I started this randomly... about a month ago? Maybe more. I like it enough to publish it, only because there is so little fluff for this pair and there needs to be _more more more. _If I have to fill pages and pages on this site with some myself, I will have to. Get to writing, my FF friends!

**Disclaimer: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. He owns APH and the characters. Not me. Thank you.**

Enjooooy. :)

* * *

It all happened just a little too fast. One second, Yao was reaching for a pot on a high shelf in preparation for the night's meal (Kiku, his brother/friend/lover, was coming over). The next second, it seemed, every pot and pan and bowl and plate came down like rain, flying in every possible direction, taking Yao down with them. Of course, the Chinese man being as old as he was, the sudden impact and weight of at least three woks and a rice cooker (rarely used; it was too "modern" for him) was indeed painful.

Under a pile of kitchenware, Yao's first thought was to contact Kiku. For what reason, he wasn't quite sure of himself, other than the fact that he would be there soon and assistance sounded _grand_ at that moment. After a lot of struggling, he pulled out his cell phone and texted a quick "in troble pls helop" and sent it to the other. Aside from the difficulty level of texting that having several pounds of metal and porcelain sitting atop him provided, cell phones were never Yao's strong suit. He only kept one to contact his bosses (and Kiku). Spelling and grammar were the last things on his mind at this dire (perhaps a small exaggeration) time.

About as quickly as the cookery came down on him, Yao faded to unconsciousness, holding his phone, his thumb still resting on the "send" button. Even quicker than that, he was jolted awake by a slam and the sound of running against the floor.

"Kiku...?" The running sound got louder, until Yao felt pressure rapidly being relieved from his body. Kiku was there, standing on both knees, throwing things off of the other in pairs, using both of his hands to complete the task. He had obviously gotten the text, but... how did he get there so fast?

Once again, as quick as everything else had happened, the older man found himself being carried, bridal-style, to his own bedroom. Not as quickly, however, he found himself being set on his own bed. He could tell Kiku was being extremely careful at the speed; it seemed like five or ten minutes by the time he was actually set on the mattress.

"So, I see you got my message?" Yao smiled, though the other man looked completely serious. Far too serious; even more so than normal. Giving no verbal (or visual, for that matter) response, Kiku began to examine him, head to toe, that serious look still on his face.

"Kiku... it's alright! It was just a few pots! I'm just a little bruised from the fall. I am fine." Again, Yao smiled. Kiku doesn't react.

"Really, Kiku. Please calm down. I will be- AIYA!" This time, Kiku reacted- rather, he _panicked._ Jumping back, he quickly withdrew his hands away from Yao's back (he doesn't realize that the reason the laying man shouted is the fact that Kiku had accidentally grazed his scar during his "examination"- the scar Kiku himself bestowed on that pale, pale skin merely decades ago).

"I-I am so sorry! Are you okay? D-did... did you break your spine?"

"Kiku." Albeit being slightly addled, Yao was reasonably calm. "I am fine. You just... touched my scar. A-a little bit. No big deal."

Realization struck. Kiku flushed in regret and humiliation, bowing his head slightly. As he slowly lifted it, Yao took note of his expression: the way his lower lip jutted out reminded the elder of when Kiku was younger. Just a child. It was adorable in a slightly tragic way.

"You know... I never knew you were so protective of me," the Chinese man crooned, smiling once more. He reached for Kiku's hand, receiving it instantly. "I like it."

"I... was almost here, a-and when I got that message, I automatically assumed the worst. How could I not?" Now, the younger man was even redder than before. Yao just smiled wider; until, softer than a whisper, Kiku said once again, "I am sorry."

At this, Yao frowned. "Don't be. I told you I like it. Sometimes, I tire of being the caretaker." He smiled again, pulling Kiku's hand down to his own lips and pecking it lightly. "_Only_ sometimes." his earned him not even a smile. _Typical Kiku_, Yao thought.

"Can... I get you anything, Y-Yao-nii...?"

"No," Yao responded almost instantly- though, almost as quickly as he answered, he thought of something. With a small heave, he pulled the other man down, nearly on top of him. (He was very thankful that wasn't the case.) "Well... yes. Don't call me Yao-nii anymore. Also, don't get up until..." He paused, startled to actually feel his smaller companion snuggle into his side. "... until I feel better. I am pretty sore after that fall, you know."

Kiku nodded, nuzzling the other's arm and shifting slightly, carefully, for comfort. Yao silently hoped he would remain sore for a _very_ long time.

* * *

Um. Yao and Kiku are their human names, and a wok is a big Chinese saucer you make food in? I dunno, I stayed away from foreign words in this one.

A-anyway. Feedback? Yeah, love. Keep it coming! :D


End file.
